wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Orthos Prime
The Orthos Prime features a higher base damage, range, and attack speed than the Orthos. The Orthos Prime was added in . This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against health. *Good status chance. *Can attack continuously while sprinting without disturbance using the quick melee attacks. *Tied with the Cassowar for the highest attack speed of all polearms. *Tied with Guandao and Cassowar for the longest reach of Polearms. *Large jump attack AoE that knocks down enemies, with a chance of inflicting a proc. **This allows it to knock down even more enemies, past its normal slam radius if a nearby enemy is affected. *Stance slot has polarity, matches stance. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. *Low critical chance. *When swinging you will be reduced to a walking pace, starting on the third combo animation. *Normal attacks have awkwardly placed swing hitboxes which vary with each swing animation, making it more difficult to hit enemies. Comparisons: Notes * The Orthos Prime's polarity for its Stance slot makes it ideal for slotting in immediately. While the Orthos Prime can also use , its polarity will reduce the number of its bonus mod capacity, unless changed using Forma. * The Orthos Prime (and its normal counterpart the Orthos) has a unique equipped normal attack animation where it performs thrusting and stabbing attacks against an enemy. This attack is completely replaced upon equipping any of the polearm Stance mods. * New Loka asks for an Orthos Prime Blade as a sacrifice to become Pure (rank 4). Be sure not to trade them all away if you plan on ranking up in New Loka. Trivia *This weapon used to have the same stats as normal Orthos. It was buffed in . *Note that the end-blades are not mirrors of each other and seem to have shapes that could fit together. The blades are asymmetrical. *In real life, Rubidium is an alkali metal element that is very soft, ductile and silvery-white in color. **It is not good for a blade as it's not hard enough to scratch other materials. (Brinell hardness of 0.216MPa, thousands of times worse than iron, which has 490MPa). **Being ductile, it is also easy to bend, so it won't keep an edge (or any shape for that matter) when striking an object. **Rubidium, as with most alkali metal (like Sodium), oxidizes violently when coming into contact with water, sufficient to produce a small explosion. ***This could possibly relate how it can inflict a proc, even when contacting land. **It can spontaneously combust in air, so it is usually stored in sealed containers with an inert liquid (mineral oil) as a buffer. **Despite the Orthos Prime's description, Rubidium is actually denser than Iron, by ~53%. **Rubidium has useful properties in laser science, atomic clocks, nuclear physics research, and solar panels. This can lead to speculation that the "rubidium" in the Orthos blade is either some kind of engineered material or it is used to focus/channel something. *It is also possible that Rubidium in the universe of Warframe is based on Rubedo, and therefore a different chemical or material altogether. *Along the blade reads the text "The longest arm is the law," written in the Tenno alphabet. This might be a hidden joke, referring to the Orthos Prime Handle being substantially longer than the Orthos' handle. Media OrthosPCodex.png|Orthos Prime in Codex. Orthos Prime.jpg orthis prime 1.png orthos prime 2.png|orthos prime jump attack Warframe 2013-10-19 22-59-07-01.png Warframe 2013-10-19 22-59-20-92.png Warframe 10 ♠ Corrupted Orthos Prime Warframe Let's Build Orthos Prime (Melee 2.0) Warframe Orthos Prime Pro builds 2 Forma Update 13.3.0-0 Lets Max (Warframe) E55 - Orthos Prime Warframe - ORTHOS PRIME BUILD Shimmering Blight - Update 16.11 Warframe Test Drive Orthos Prime Patch History *Introduced. }} See also *Orthos, the original counterpart. *Prime, the Orokin enhancement to a Warframe or weapon. de:Orthos Prime fr:Orthos Prime Category:Polearm Category:Prime Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 9 Category:Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons